All That's Best of Dark and Bright
by sulliadw
Summary: A collection of one-shots (and possibly some multi-part stories) inspired by scenes from the series, or my own imagination. I do not own the rights to "The Originals" or "The Vampire Diaries".


_Changing this up a bit. Want to make this a collection of one shots that are inspired by scenes in the series. I'll update as often as I can. This was inspired by the conversation between Tyler and Klaus from "The Originals" 1x07. The promised call from Klaus as I would imagine it (and hope to have happen!). And I know... I still have my other work _Capable of Being Saved_, but this popped into my head this morning and I needed to publish it before I lost it. Please review and enjoy!_

The phone vibrated across the surface of the desk where Caroline had spread her textbooks and notebooks in an attempt to study. And to distract herself from the pain currently gnawing its way through her heart. She glanced at the Caller ID quickly and shut her eyes as a fresh fount of emotion welled up within her. Of course it would be the last person she wanted to talk to, she thought as she bent her head further over her notes, as though absorbing herself completely in her studies would make the missed call notification disappear from her phone's front screen. Caroline jumped when her phone vibrated again, this time signalling a new voicemail. She rolled her eyes, "Seriously?!" she whispered furiously. "Take a hint!"

Tyler had left again, only this time without any of the promises that they would be together no matter the odds. Caroline didn't need a reminder from HIM that she'd put her faith in the wrong person, again. Immersed in the nuances of microbiology, Caroline tried to focus. And failed. Miserably. Her eye kept straying back to her phone, which was blinking incessantly. At least to Caroline. She glared at the phone. If only compulsion could compel away unwanted voice messages. Unfortunately, the phone was winning the staring contest. She groaned softly and put her head down on the table. She shook her head, rolling the surface across her forehead. The cold exterior and the soft rolling motion soothed her frazzled nerves. But not enough to stop her fingers from twitching toward her phone. Finally, she threw herself upright. "Alright! I give up." she said softly.

Caroline reached for her phone and looked around at her surroundings. No one to chastise her for being on her phone in the library. Good. She still lowered the earpiece volume, just in case of unwanted visitors with supernatural hearing. There was the Augustine vampire to consider after all, not that lowering the volume would help much. She entered the password and put the phone to her ear after selecting the new voicemail notification. A voice she hadn't heard in months filled her ears and Caroline felt herself relax ever so slightly.

_"Caroline. I don't know where to begin, but I felt I had to call you. Tyler has arrived in New Orleans _(Caroline's breath caught, so soon?)_. I'd assumed you would get word of his pending freedom to him as soon as humanly possibly _(he chuckled at that)_, so you can imagine my surprise when I found him deep in the bayou, in possession of something I'd sworn to protect._

_"That surprise was short-lived though, as it became evident the young Brutus meant to find me. We exchanged words _(I'm sure you did, Caroline scoffed)_ and there was a fight. Rest assured, Caroline, I'm not calling to tell you of Tyler's demise. I wanted to kill him, desperately Caroline. But you kept me from it. Yes, Caroline, the thought of causing you any further pain kept me from ripping Tyler's heart out and ending this feud between us. The pain I would have caused you would have turned to anger. Towards me. And I don't want your anger, Caroline._

_"At one time, I would have dismissed it as a mere consequence. But not anymore. You reached out to me for help several times this past year and I gave it. Because you asked. We became friends of sorts through our interactions with one another. And I won't destroy that by causing you pain and eventual anger. Tyler will suffer, only because once again he has come after me and my own, but I will not kill him. I promise you that._

_"He's on a fool's errand though, Caroline, and he's a fool for not coming straight back to you. I would have been there in a heartbeat. I hope that you are faring well, Caroline. New Orleans is here, waiting for you, as am I."_

Caroline felt a tear escape the corner of her eye as she lowered her phone. She quickly wiped it away and looked at her phone in her lap, trying to wrap her head around him. He was an enigma, for sure, but beneath his volatile and violent behavior was someone very different from the persona he chose to show the world. _I won't think about him_, she thought, _or Tyler! For now._

But, she couldn't suppress the tiny thought that arose from a very deep and concealed part of her soul that she wasn't willing to explore just yet. _He put me first_.


End file.
